Poison Roses
by Dracula's-Poison
Summary: COMPLETE! Ever wondered why the Devil gave Dracula a second chance, but did not let him feel emotions, or why Van Helsing is as old as Dracula? Read and find out... OK that was lame. Eh plz read and Review anyway.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

The young child continued to run, long wavy brown hair bouncing around her shoulders while her bright blue/green eyes scouted the dark unknown forest. Fortunately there were no clouds out tonight, so the stars provided her with some light. How had she come to be here?

She looked down at herself to notice her small white nightie had become wet and was clinging to her skin; her feet were bare and covered in the mud from the damp earth beneath her. The young child finally came out of the trance like state she had been in, she now felt the cold chill in the air that is left after rain has fallen. She was cold and wet and all alone in unknown surroundings, the dark night sky only aided her fears. She was lost; she began to run around frantically screaming for her father. She stumbled over small sharp rocks that were hidden from view by the surrounding earth. Her feet were now covered in small scratches that stung from the cold, but she continued to run around.

Suddenly she stopped. She remembered her father's words _'if you become lost, stay where you are, I will find you faster that way my princess.'_ Although only four years of age she remembered her father's words and teachings as if she had heard them only hours before.

She noticed a nearby clearing and started to move towards it, knowing that her father would find her much easier if she was in a large open space, and not hidden by the numerous trees in the forest. She reached the clearing only to notice a sharp rock face surrounded it. She had reached the edge of the forest her father would never find her now.

She slumped down into the mud beneath her not caring that it was soaking her to the bone. Tears began to well up in her eyes but she brushed them away. She would not cry, although it is usual for children to cry when they become lost she did not consider herself a child. Since her birth she had felt like an adult forced to grow up again.

Something rustled the trees and the young child knew it wasn't the wind. She stood up, mud dripping from the bottom of her nightie; she began to back away from the forest. Soon she was just a footstep away from the cliff edge, she looked down, it was so dark that she couldn't see the bottom, or maybe the bottom of the cliff was so far down that it would not even be completely visible even in daylight. She picked up a small stone from the ground and threw it over the edge of the cliff. She heard it bounce twice of the side and then there was silence. She contemplated whether jumping would be an option if whatever was in the forest was going to try and kill her.

The thought was flung from her mind as her father followed by three other villagers emerged from the trees.

"Father!" the young girl cried leaping into her father's arms.

"My princess." He replied, his left arm supporting her weight against his shoulder. He kissed her softly on the forehead and tears of joy began to fall from his eyes. "I thought I had lost you..." He stopped as a devilish screeching was heard. The young child remembered this noise, Vampires! Only four years of age and already accustomed to the carnage that would come after the horrific warning screech from the vampires.

The young girl found it strange that they would let their victims know they are coming by making such a horribly unusual noise, maybe they desired the chase more than the catch. She could feel her father's heart beat speed up and his blood rush through his veins.

Dracula landed at the edge of the cliff, changing from his vampiric features to his human mask just before touching the ground. His long black cape covered the outline of his body. He wore long black boots to the knee which his black pants were tucked into, with a black jacket left open to reveal a black button up shirt covering his top half. His long black hair was messily tied in a high ponytail fastened with a gold clip behind his head, yet a few strands fell onto his deathly pale face. A single gold earring hung in his left ear, the child was deeply intrigued by this, as her family was too poor to afford jewellery, so she had never before seen earrings.

His deep brown eyes stared at the group with a look of intrigue and passion, while his lips curved into a mocking smile. His eyes moved to the child and stared deeply into her own. Something in his eyes seemed to draw the child to him, she reached her hands out trying to touch him, but her father tightened her grip and turned around so she could no longer see Dracula.

His three brides followed suit landing in front of the entrance to the forest blocking their only escape. The child had never seen women dressed like these. Their clothing seemed to be made of thin cotton like material. It looked quite flimsy, as it was see-through in most areas, and consisted of many slits in the material around the arms and legs, probably for easier movement. The top half of their outfits consisted of a corset, material was attached to the top of the corset to make loose sleeves with material hanging from these, and so long it touched the ground. Each outfit differently decorated, yet one of the brides had nothing covering her midriff. The bottom of the outfit was long flowing material that seemed to have been made into loose fitting pants that eventually became a long train of material that flowed on the ground. Each wore different jewellery and their clothing was slightly different in colour, each had a base colour of white, in which the material's colour gradually changed to become another. One pink, one yellow and one green

The child now studied their faces, as she had never been this close to vampires before, she wanted to learn everything she could. The first thing she noticed were their elongated canines, they reminded her of dog's teeth, yet these teeth seemed more threatening, as the child knew a dog could be trained to obey it's master, a vampire would never obey a human. The next thing she noticed were their eyes, they were the most unusual colours she had ever seen and they were all different. Violet, sky blue and yellow, the child had never seen such vibrant eye colours, they were magnificent yet eerie.

Her father clutched her tighter and turned to run back into the forest, suddenly Dracula's brides stood in front of the entrance back into the forest, hissing and writhing at the men before them. The only direction they could go now was off the side of the cliff or back to Dracula.

The young child had never before seen Dracula, but the fears her father was now showing made her believe he must be. The young child had never seen Dracula's brides before but had heard about them, as their beauty was as legendary as their ruthlessness.

"Dear Daniel." Dracula cooed mockingly with his rich Romanian accent, "A man at such an age as yours, and with two full grown children. It confuses me why you have a child whom is so young. I thought your wife could bare no more children after your second was born."

"She is our God given miracle," her father replied clutching her even tighter.

"I assure you. God had nothing to do with it." Dracula laughed studying the young child, whom seemed equally intrigued by him. "So does this 'miracle of God' have a name?"

"We have given her the right to choose a name for herself."

"Ah I see. So it is not that you fear giving her a name. As that of course that would mean you have accepted she belongs to you. Yet you and I both know she does not."

"Enough with the games Count." Her father said, his fears suddenly subsiding. The young child felt his heart rate become steady again. Her father was well known for his bravery in near death situations "I know you are here for me. So let the other men return to the village with my daughter."

"But I promised my brides a feast. And we can't have a feast with only one man."

At that her father released her and lunged towards Dracula. Her small body struggled in the mud she had been dropped into. She coughed and spluttered spitting mud from her mouth, she wiped the mud from her face just in time to see Dracula drain the blood from her father's body; she turned to see his brides doing the same to the three other men. The young child was too shocked to move, she sat in the mud staring wide eyed at Dracula.

Dracula then approached the young child. He removed his long black cape and placed it over her. She stared at him for a moment before using the cape as a blanket to keep her warm. The young child was so cold, that she was thankful for anything that could keep her warm no matter whom it came from. The Count smiled "I'll be back for you later." With that he changed back into his vampiric form and flew off, his brides following suit.

Exhausted from all the activity that had just happened the young child fell asleep, clutching to Dracula's cape for warmth.

She was woken by horrible shouts and screams.

"Poison, she is poison to our village."

Two villagers raced towards the young girl. She smiled and got up expecting to be comforted. However the villagers pulled her away from the bodies of her father and the three other villagers.

"You did this."

"This is your fault."

"You are a poison to our village."

"Poison."

Were just some of the horrible things the two villagers said to her, while beating her until her body was covered in bruises. She had just lost her father, she needed and wanted to be comforted and told that his death was not her fault. Finally with one last blow to the head she passed out.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Poison woke in a sweat, finding herself in muggy wet sheets. She threw them off of her and rolled over to gain comfort from her husband's warm sleeping body, only to find an empty space. Then she remembered her husband had been dead for over a month now, yet she still found herself calling to him and looking for him in the house.

She sighed and sat up. She pulled her knees to her head and rested her chin on them. Why was she being haunted by this horrible memory of her first meeting of Dracula and the origin of her self-proclaimed name?

She studied her room; it was the same as always, empty except for the bed and the small side table beside it. Once it had held such life and had been so vibrant, it was funny that the loss of one man had affected everything in Poison's life. The full moon shone through the window and gently lit up the room, yet to Poison it was still as gloomy even with the light.

Lighting a hand held candle lamp, she got out of bed and walked to the nursery. The cold slate floor made her feet cold and made her footsteps echo throughout the house, although she didn't care as it took her mind of the horrible nightmare she had just had. Once there she realised that it never will be of any use to her. She sat in the wicker chair by the small wooden cot and the tears began to fall. Poison had never allowed herself to cry before, but now she cried for the loss of her husband of seven years, her five children three of who were miscarried the others stillborn.

She pulled her knees to her face and buried it in them, thus muffling her cries to anyone who may be able to hear her. She felt something touch her shoulder; she stopped crying and looked up. There was Dracula standing in front of her, wearing the same outfit he had on the night she first laid eyes on him, and every night since.

He looked the same as always, and she desired him the same as always, although she would never admit it to herself. She was an outcast in her village already, blamed for the murder of her father and three other villagers, only accepted back into their society because she was _'young and the evil in her heart could be cleansed.'_ To desire such an evil being was against all she had been taught, yet she could not help it, something about his deep brown eyes, with their look of mystery and self-confidence. Although Poison was more enthralled by the deep sadness in them. Something inside her made her long to comfort him, to help him to forget this horrible feeling that was plaguing him.

"I've never had the pleasure of seeing you cry. It is quite intoxicating," He smiled softly.

Poison jumped out of her chair and walked out of the nursery, but before she did so she replied to Dracula "You're a sadist."

She walked into the kitchen carrying the lamp in front of her to see where she was going. Once again Dracula greeted her.

"Sadist?"

"God sometimes I feel like I'm talking in a foreign language. A sadist gains pleasure from another's pain."

"Hmm. Then I believe I am a sadist. I enjoy the sound of that title."

Poison sighed. Then finally she realised what she was doing. Talking to the murderer of all those she had once loved like they were just rivalling villagers.

"Okay now you've had you're fun little visit. Now get out of my house. I'm tired of you doing this to me. You killed everyone I ever loved, I hate you more than you can ever imagine. So stop doing this to me!"

"Funny how each time I show up it takes you longer to become angry with me."

"Maybe because you show up in the middle of the night when I'm half asleep and my brain takes longer to realise these things."

"Poison do not play dumb with me. Deep down you know you desire me."

"Desire to kill you, you mean."

"You'll realise it eventually."

Before Poison could reply he was gone. She became so frustrated she picked up the vase from the kitchen table and threw it against the wall. She watched as the water pooled on the floor, surrounded by the broken vase pieces and now crushed flowers. It was strange but Poison saw the lives of her loved ones in the mess on the floor. They resembled the vase, once alive and full of beauty but with one vicious act they became a shattered mess.

The energy from her anger made the furniture in the whole house shake as if in an earthquake. She stood completely still and closed her eyes willing it to stop.

Once the furniture had stopped shaking, she went back to her room; she climbed back onto the right side of the bed, her side, although the sheets were still slightly damp. She would never sleep on her husband's side of the bed; even though he was dead she believed these things still belonged to him. Moments after her head touched the pillow she drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Poison was woken by the strange commotion going on in the village's centre. She often slept the days away, her depression from the constant loss she had suffered made her tired and run down. Fortunately she had been woken before midday by the looks of where the sun was, although it was often hard to tell where the sun was as the mountains shrouded it.

Poison clambered out of bed and donned one of her less appealing outfits, which was used when she prepared food and did other jobs in which she would likely become dirty. Made of leftover blankets and other dark material the outfit was like a basic dress with long sleeves and a high neck. This way she would fit in with the dirty look of the villagers. She tied her dead straight brown hair back messily with an old ribbon so it looked like she had been working with the other villagers, it was odd that her hair was no longer wavy like it was when she was a child, it also had a light burgundy tint that was more noticeable when the sun shone through it. She grabbed an old blanket and arranged it over her head so only her eyes could be seen.

She had to hide who she really was, as she was not allowed outside without the company of a family member, although her family rarely visited. This did not bother Poison, as she preferred her own company after loosing her husband.

She climbed out of the back window in her bedroom so no one would see her walk out of her house and recognise her instantly. Keeping her head down to hide the unique colour of her eyes she joined the group of villagers in the centre of the village.

It seemed that two male strangers had just arrived unwelcomed into the village. Of course the beloved Anna was in charge of scrutinising them. Poison found it quite ironic that Anna and the rest of the Valerious family were greatly respected by the rest of the villagers. For starters Dracula was related to Anna. He was a great uncle or something along those lines. Secondly if people knew what Anna's father had done to Poison all those years ago her family would have been banished from the town. But now that Anna was the only Valerious left, everyone felt sorry for her, and did not question her.

One of the men clad in black was unwilling to be disarmed. Poison could not see much of him as he wore a long leather cape that hid his figure although the way he held himself showed that he was tall and well built. Poison could not see his face as he had his hat pulled down. The other, who seemed to be dressed like a monk, in lage woollen clothing seemed skittish and fearful of his surroundings, he would not last long in Transylvania.

Anna had ordered the men to be killed, but before this order could be carried out a familiar screech filled the air. Dracula's brides had appeared.

The stranger clad in black began to shoot arrows at them with a contraption Poison had never seen, like an automatic arrow shooter. Poison felt an odd rage bubble inside her, as though the stranger was shooting at her not the vampires.

Everyone began to race back to their homes to gain shelter from the attack. Poison found herself one of the only ones outside when the sun came out of its hiding place behind the mountains. In an instant the three vampires had disappeared. It was very unusual for an attack to be launched during the day; it seemed they were desperate to kill Anna. Obviously her existence and passion for finding a way to kill Dracula was beginning to become tedious.

The sun hid behind the mountains once again, and the vampires remerged. Marishka, one of the Brides had been given the job of destroying the stranger. Soon only her, the stranger clad in black, the monk and Poison were the only ones outside. Poison hid crouched in a dark corner as not to be seen as she tried to calm her rage, before her power became uncontrollable again.

Marishka had her fun, throwing the stranger at numerous objects in the village. The village was now a mess, produce and baskets had been strewn all over the place and some of the buildings had been damaged. Obviously feeling she had the upper hand she flew out above the houses in preparation for her last attack. Unfortunately for her the stranger had landed by his weapon that had been flung out of his hands when Marishka attacked.

After instructions from the monk, the stranger raced to the Church hoping to reach the tap of holy water and dip his weapon in it in preparation to attack Marishka. Poison knew that if the arrow saturated in holy water hit Marishka she would be killed. Poison held out her hand, palm up and fingers spread, and stopped the arrow inches from Marishka's chest. She did not want to give herself away by shouting out to the vampire to move, as both Marishka and the stranger stood looking at the arrow dumbfounded.

Suddenly Poison lost her hold on the arrow as the monk tripped over her, in his quest to hide from the vampire.

"Stupid human," Poison snarled almost animal like. Just as the first arrow hit Marishka, Poison raced back to the solitude of her home.

Poison slumped onto her bed as she heard the villagers return to the village centre. She became frustrated at herself. What had come over her that had caused her to try and save a vampire? What shocked her most was the pain she felt when Marishka was killed.

"Get out of my head, whatever you are. I'm human. I am. No matter what you do to me." Poison shouted to an unknown presence in anger at what had just happened. She promised herself she would never again allow the evil in her soul take over.

Poison got up as she heard the commotion in the village. Oddly the villagers seemed angry that the stranger had killed a vampire. They were shouting something about revenge.

Poison needed to hear this; she needed it so much that she found her presence moved from inside her house to outside among the villagers.

She was correct the villagers seemed to believe the vampires would now hunt them for revenge.

"Well maybe if they killed them before they could avenge the death of each other they wouldn't have to worry about revenge," Poison muttered to herself.

Anna knew the name of the stranger now; she must have heard the monk mention it, or something along those lines. "Van Helsing."

Van Helsing, Poison had heard that name before, but not from the rumours the villagers spoke of. Annoyed at herself Poison returned her essence to her body. Although it was only halfway through the day Poison found herself tired, this was not unusual. With nothing better to do, she went back to bed. Trying to remember where she had heard the name 'Van Helsing' before.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

When Poison woke again it was dark, as usual. Funnily she found herself more of a night person than a day person. She heard the familiar voice, although this time it sounded distant as though he was not anywhere near the house.

"Poison you have got to stop fighting. Let go. You don't belong with them. You belong with me."

"Get out of my head," She screamed, closing her eyes and clutching her head. "I don't belong to anyone."

Quickly lighting a lamp, Poison leaped out of her bed and raced into the nursery. Oddly she found comfort there. She stood in the doorway dumbfounded by what she saw. Straight in front of her clear as day was an image of Poison and her husband, Nathaniel looking over the cot. Nathaniel was standing behind Poison, hands on her heavily pregnant stomach. They looked so happy.

Poison remembered this scene as if it had happened moments ago. Poison lost hold over herself and slowly reached out her fingers towards the image, then the image before her disappeared into a soft mist.

Poison left the nursery, slightly depressed at being reminded of her happy past and not being able to relive it. She wandered into the kitchen to get a drink before going back to bed. On entering the kitchen another image appeared before her. Poison stood staring wide-eyed. It was her again, lying on her bed this time, perfect white sheets lay under her, matching her perfect white nightie.

She was lying halfway down the bed, legs slightly sprawled although her nightie covered anything obscene. Royal red blood pooled between her legs, covering the bottom of her nightie and the white sheets. Poison stood in silence remembering the emotional and physical pain of her first miscarriage. Then the cries began. It was too much for Poison; she felt the bile rising in her throat and reached the sink just in time to throw up. When Poison looked up the image was gone, but she could still here her own cries echoing in her head.

Now extremely exhausted, Poison wandered back into her room only to be met by another image. One she knew extremely well. Dracula was standing in a clearing in the woods, exactly like he had been twenty years ago. Although this time he was smiling. Her father came into view and Poison felt tears well in her eyes, as she knew she was about to witness his death again. Instead of attacking Dracula, her father lunged towards a young woman.

The young woman was dressed like Dracula's Brides, but unlike his brides, her outfit was completely blood red and seemed to be made of silk rather than cotton, so it was not see-through like the other brides' outfits. Also this woman wore no jewellery, which was very odd as Dracula's brides had been covered in it before. Poison could not clearly see her face; all she noticed was the woman's wild red hair as she plunged into her father's neck.

Poison wanted to move, scream, shout, do anything to stop this image from playing, but something held her there, but it was neither fear nor shock. The young woman dropped her father on the ground after she had drained all his blood. She walked over to Dracula, who greeted her with open arms. She cuddled into his right side, and then both she and Dracula looked straight at Poison. Poison couldn't believe what she was seeing, the woman's facial features changed before her eyes, her hair became tame and brown and her eyes turned from deep brown to blue/green. The woman had turned into her, it was now her cuddled up with Dracula, her father's blood still present on her lips.

"No." Poison screamed, "It's not true. I didn't kill him. I'm not a monster."

The image disappeared before her eyes. Poison could feel sweat falling from her forehead and dripping down her face. Her pulse was racing and her breathing heavy. Poison stood for a while calming herself down. Suddenly she realised what she could do to stop being haunted by her memories.

Poison walked out into the kitchen, lamp still in her hands. She rested the lamp on the floor, and knelt next to it and fumbled around the cupboards, the lamp her only source of light. Finally she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a large knife that Nathaniel used to use to gut animals that he would catch on his hunting trips.

She stood up, knife in one hand lamp in the other. She walked to her front door and stared at the simple wood barrier that blocked her way to freedom, she opened it. Rain pelted down outside, Poison had been so enthralled by what she had seen that she hadn't even realised it was raining. Now she could hear it banging against the roof of her house.

She left the lamp inside and walked out into the rain. She closed the door and continued to walk towards the well at the centre of the town. The rain was hard and stung each time it hit her in the face. Her hair and nightie were completely drenched, she was so cold that her body had begun to shiver to try and gain warmth from the movement. Poison's bare feet were numb from the cold, but she continued to walk towards the well.

It was pitch black as there were clouds out and they were covering both the moon and the stars. But Poison knew exactly where she was going even in the dark she could seem to see the path she needed to walk. She stopped when she reached the well, sitting on the ground with her back leaning on its rim. She lifted her head towards the sky to let the rain hit her in the face and hide the fact that tears were falling down her face. Face dripping with water, Poison looked down at her hands. She studied the knife, and ran her fingers slowly up the blade, she turned it over in her hand to study the craftsmanship, it was a simple knife but Poison knew it would do the job.

Suicide was considered a horrific sin against God, and if the person was unsuccessful in killing themselves, they would be condemned to death. So Poison knew that if she failed in killing herself tonight she would be killed anyway. It was a ridiculous penalty, but tonight Poison was going to use it to her advantage.

She twisted her right wrist upwards so it was facing her, she raised the knife above it and starting from the left side, she dragged the blade horizontally across her wrist. Poison winced in pain as the knife was dragged across her skin. Blood instantly began to pool from the cut and drip down her arm. She took the knife in her other hand, and dragged the knife across her right wrist.

She turned towards the well and threw the bloodied knife down into the water. If someone wanted to kill themself in Transylvania all they really had to do was wait until the vampires feeding time, although some had hung themselves after loosing loved ones to vampires. Poison did not know how to tie a noose and something told her slitting her wrists would be a more effective method, although she did not know why. To her knowledge no one had tried to kill themselves by slitting their wrists before, possibly because the knowledge of how the body works and were it bleeds from the most is limited. This method seemed to be working; Poison could almost feel the life being drained from her.

The cold hard water stung the cuts on Poison's wrists. She was straddling the fine line between pleasure and pain; the stinging pain from her wrists and the pleasurable thought that soon it would all be over.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Poison found herself lying under woollen blankets on a bed in a room unknown to her. The first thought that entered her mind was _'is this hell?'_ Poison leaped out of the covers and stood on the cold stone floor by the bed. A horrible shiver ran down her spine. It was so cold Poison could see her breath. She found a pair of shoes near the bed; they looked like gold ballet slippers with a small stiletto heel. She quickly put them on to get her feet off of the cold floor. _'Isn't hell supposed to be hot?'_ She studied the room; it looked nothing like what she had been taught Hell would be like. Hell was supposed to hot, with fires burning all around. This place had a cold look and feel to it. The room seemed to be abandoned and Hell was supposed to be full of Damned souls. Also there was a closed door on one of the walls. _'Hell wouldn't have door would it?'_

Poison was having a difficult time breathing, something seemed to be cramping around her stomach when she breathed out. She looked down, noticing she was in the outfit she had been wearing in her vision with Dracula. The top half consisted of an extremely tight corset, the top of her corset ended just under her breasts, but succeeded in pushing them up so much, Poison thought they might fall out of the top of the outfit. Above the corset, cool silk covered Poison's chest. Poison put her hand down her top and tried to push her breasts back down, she succeeded, but was then unable to pull her hand out of her top without taking her breast with her. Poison breathed in deeply and pulled her hand free, tucking her now visible nipple back into her top. Poison's sleeves stopped halfway down her arm and draped off into a single piece of material that hung by the long train her skirt made. Poison found it odd that she was wearing a silk dress; it didn't seem to fit in with the surroundings. And silk was not a very warm material so it was not very functional.

Poison began shivering violently from the cold. The cold stung her skin like knives. She pulled the blankets off of the bed and wrapped them around her body. Her body ached more when she shivered, as the dress she was wearing would not allow such movement. With each shiver her ribs contracted tightly making Poison feel uneasy and light headed.

Desperate to find out where she was, and hopefully find something else to wear that was more comfortable and warmer, Poison left the room.

Each of her footsteps echoed in the room. She seemed to be in some sort of huge castle. The roof was extremely high and the room had columns and candles lining the walls. There were two huge double sets of doors at either end of the room. It was magnificent, although from the look of the cobwebs and dust, it had long been abandoned. Poison heard noises that made her believe otherwise. Footsteps and quiet voices could be heard and they seemed to be getting louder. Poison raced and hid behind a large column.

The large doors to the room opened. Poison could feel that her teeth were about to start chattering from the cold. She pulled the blankets tighter around her and closed her eyes. She tried to concentrate on something warm, but it was no help. The cold still stung her bare face.

Poison slumped down to the floor, rocking back and foreword to try and keep warm. She was so deep in concentration; she did not hear the conversation going on only metres from where she sat.

"My Lord. I do not understand why you didn't just leave her to die."

"She can't die. She has been cursed with life, only by becoming one of us can she be freed."

Poison's chattering became so loud the others in the room heard her. Poison opened her eyes only to see Dracula and Aleera looking down at her. Aleera's red curly hair hung neatly around her face, as her eyes changed from brown to violet.

"Stupid child," laughed Aleera.

"Leave us," Dracula screeched at her.

Aleera disappeared quickly at the sound of her master's angry voice.

Dracula knelt down and looked at Poison. Her face deathly pale, her lips bright blue, her breathing was heavy and she closed her eyes in pain with each breath.

"I'm sorry Poison. We don't feel the cold like you do."

Dracula placed a hand on Poison's cheek, in a means to comfort her, his hands as cold as the surroundings stung Poison's face. She pulled away sharply.

Dracula stood up. "I shall find you something to keep you warm for the time being. Do not move I will be back."

He moved from Poison's view. She heard his boots echo throughout the room as he left then suddenly there was silence. She was in Dracula's castle. Confused on why she wasn't dead, she looked down to her wrists to examine the cuts. Poison was shocked to find nothing there. Not even a scratch. She became confused and that just added to the pain she felt from the cold. She closed her eyes feeling her limbs stiffen from sitting in the one spot for too long. Poison could no longer move, frozen to the spot, she was sure the cold would soon kill her.

Poison was delirious by the time Dracula returned. Her vision blurred, and her mind played tricks on her. Dracula knelt down sliding one arm under her shoulders and the other under her bottom. He lifted her up and held her close to him, carrying her into another room. There was a fireplace in this room, although it was not working, but with one swift hand movement from Dracula a blaze began to roar. Dracula lay Poison down on a rug, which had been laid out in front of the fireplace.

The fire instantly began to warm Poison. She felt her energy come back and was soon able to move her limbs. She was able to sit up. She still kept the blankets wrapped around her for warmth, but mainly to hide her self from him. Worrying that if one breath she took was too strong for the outfit that her breasts might fall out of her top. Poison would rather die than expose herself to Dracula.

A horrible thought entered her head. 'What if it was he who put her into this outfit.' Poison felt sick to the stomach and it must have showed because Dracula gave her an odd look.

"What is the matter?"

Poison looked at him oddly. He seemed genuinely concerned. Yet Poison knew Dracula could not feel emotions. She could feel it. She convinced herself he must want her for something horrible and was trying to calm her before he attacked.

"Why am I here?" Poison shouted to no one in particular. "I'm supposed to be dead."

Dracula laughed at her. "You are not the only one."

"You _are _dead," she snapped back. "I can feel it. There is nothing inside of you. You're completely empty. And you brought that upon yourself."

"Yes you are right. Although I am sure you would have done the same if you were in my position."

"Well I hope it never comes to that."

Dracula sighed, still standing in front of her. Poison wanted to stand up, as she felt so inferior sitting on the floor before him, but she did not want to leave the warmth of the fire.

"So what do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you." He laughed, "It is you who needs me."

"What?" Poison shouted standing up. She wanted to look Dracula directly in the face. She wanted nothing from him. She wished him dead every night since he killed her father and now he tells her she needs him. She almost laughed at the thought.

"You say you can feel that I am hollow. What do you feel when you search inside yourself?"

Poison sat back down. She knew what he meant. Inside her she felt evil, purer than she could ever imagine. It had only surfaced after she turned twenty years old, she never understood what had changed to bring this upon herself, but Poison suffered every day for it. It was becoming too strong and she could almost feel herself turning into some sort of monster. She had planned to kill herself to save everyone around her from the damage she knew she would do.

"What am I?" she asked.

"Cursed like me. But I can free you. Let you live the life you were destined for."

"Huh?"

Dracula grabbed Poison up from off the floor, in such a rush that Poison dropped her blankets. He put his hands on her back and pulled her close to him and studied her, looking her up and down. His deep brown eyes slowly studying every detail of her body, he studied her face for the longest, mostly staring into her eyes, Poison couldn't help but stare back. There was something about his eyes that got her every time, she thought it was that she could see the sadness in his eyes and felt sorry for him, now she knew it wasn't that. She felt and odd sort of warmth when she looked into his eyes. A feeling of embarrassment filled Poison, she felt naked in this dress as she was accustomed to wearing pants in public, or less revealing dresses. Dracula seemed to sense her embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed. You are beautiful."

Dracula placed his hand on Poison's neck. He slowly moved it down to her breasts, moving his hand down to her stomach with on finger lingering through the middle of her breasts. Poison shivered, although it was not just from the cold.

Poison moved her hands down to her stomach, trying to rearrange the outfit so she could breathe better.

"I can't breathe in this." She sighed in between sharp breaths.

"Soon you won't have too."

Poison watched Dracula, as his canines became elongated fangs. He pulled her in closer to him. "One brief moment of pain." He whispered into her ears before digging his fangs into her neck.

Her knees buckled from the pain. Dracula had to support her weight or she would have collapsed. She gasped and tried to claw at his neck in an effort to get him off of her. In what seemed like forever, but was probably only a few seconds Dracula pulled his teeth out of Poison's neck. He let her drop to her knees before him. He pulled up his sleeve enough to expose his wrist. With he moved his wrist up to his mouth and cut it with his own teeth. Blood began instantly leaking from the cut.

He put his wrist to Poison's face. She looked up at him then down at his wrist again. She took his hand in hers and pulled his wrist to her mouth. The second the blood touched her lips she knew she had to have more. She continued to suck blood slowly from Dracula's wrist. Not knowing what this new life would hold for her.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Poison suddenly let go of Dracula's wrist, pulling her face away from his blood. Dracula took his cut wrist in his other hand and pulled it close to him, as if cradling his wound.

Poison could feel Dracula's blood mixing with her own, cursing through her veins and suffocating every living organ it passed through. She fell forward, her hands stopping her fall. She stayed still on her hands and knees as the pain became more intense, like fire burning through her body. Her breathing was rushed and painful as slowly the life was being suffocated from her lungs. She closed her eyes as ringing began in her ears. Opening them to find her vision was blurred and the room was spinning. Her head was throbbing and her stomach contorted, bringing up her last meal. Poison swallowed hard pushing it back down.

She heard Dracula's voice, but could not make out the words or even see where he was standing anymore. Merely hours ago Poison was so willing to end her life, yet now she was fighting for her every breath. She did not want to give in, she did not really want to live, but she wanted to battle, Poison always fought even if she had asked for it to begin with.

A piercing scream tore itself from Poison's lips as Dracula's blood had reached her heart, suffocating the life from it. She crumpled, her legs and arms giving way beneath her. The pain was so excruciating that she could no longer move. She lay in a collapsed heap; tears of pain streaming down her face while she gasped for every breath. Finally, she took her last breath. Poison had lost her fight for life.

She laid still, eyes closed tight. Poison had been given the gift of death, which she wanted so passionately. Although her life had been extremely hard, as she lie dead on the floor she looked so peaceful and finally happy.

Only moments had past and Poison's eyes fluttered open. She pulled herself together and stood up, stretching and flexing her limbs. She brushed the dust, which she had gathered from lying on the floor, off of herself. She looked up to see Dracula looking at her in shock.

"I have never seen anyone fight so much for life. I thought you wanted this? Usually they pass out moments after my blood begins to mix with theirs. You should not have fought it. You just caused yourself more grief."

Poison glared at him before raising her hand and slapping Dracula's left cheek with her right hand. Dracula had never been slapped by one of his own before, he hid his anger as he knew if he hit her back she would flee and would probably end up being killed, as she was not strong enough to survive alone yet.

"You've followed me my entire life, you knew I would fight. I always fight. I fought the pain, not death. I would not give into it. Even though I had asked for it"

Poison rolled her neck, stretching her now lifeless muscles. She stopped; she wondered how she continued to move, as muscles need oxygen to function. Maybe enough oxygen was in the blood of their victims to keep their body working. Speaking of blood made Poison realised she was famished. Dracula had taken more of her blood than he had replaced with his own.

The thought of blood brought something inside her to life, although she was dead. She felt her body change, wings sprouting from her back, hands and feet becoming claw like. Her now true form had come out. She looked down at herself; her skin colour was different to that of Verona and Aleera's, which was blue/grey. Poison's skin was more like the colour of human flesh with a light blue tint, like the colour human skin becomes when it has been exposed to freezing conditions for too long.

"Come. I shall teach you how to hunt." Dracula cooed.

Poison tried to change back into her human form, but was unable too. Dracula must have seen the disappointed look on her face.

"Your bloodlust is too strong. You will need to feed before you can control the change. For the moment you just need to learn to fly."

'_Pfft, this'll be easy_,' Poison thought to herself. She stretched and began to flap, letting her wings rise and fall slowly. She started moving them faster, but noticed she wasn't moving. She turned her head to see why she wasn't moving, and found she had been flapping her arms not her wings.

"Idiot," she muttered to herself.

"Easy Hmm?" Dracula replied with a disapproving look.

"Stay out of my head. I am not one of your conquests. You have no right. I warn you stay out. Or I will make you suffer."

"Poison." Dracula sighed, "We are connected, can you not feel it? We have been ever since the moment you were born."

Poison rolled her eyes and finally gained control of her wings. She pushed herself off the ground and flew out the closest window into the clouded night sky. Dracula followed close behind. Poison did not want him to come with her, but she did not know the way to the village, so was forced to swallow her pride. Dracula flew past Poison and she quickly caught up to him. She thought of what her first kill would be like. She could almost feel the fresh blood running down her throat.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The village came into view far before Poison expected it too, it seemed that just seconds ago they were just outside the castle.

Poison followed Dracula who landed on the roof of one of the houses with a perfect view of the courtyard. A tree sagged over the roof and Dracula hid behind it. It would be impossible for anyone to see him as this house was behind others and the tree made a perfect hiding spot. Poison landed next to Dracula, not realising the roof would be so slippery. She fell backwards landing on her butt. She screamed obscenities at herself, although they did not come out of her mouth, but echoed in her head. Poison couldn't speak; it seemed as a vampire her voice didn't work.

"We passed through a portal," Dracula told her. "When you reach it, just think of where you want to be and it shall send you there. That's how we got here so fast."

Poison found this information interesting, although she would never let Dracula know that. She was deeply suffering without her voice. She loved to speak, mostly to tell others they were wrong and begin an argument, she'd never lost a verbal argument. before, mostly because people were to afraid to argue with her.

Dracula had been watching the village, the moment he landed and changed back into his human form. Poison felt awkward, not used to being this size. She found herself tangled in the tree, she struggled and once she got free she plonked her butt down on the roof, hoping that she wouldn't get stuck in anything or slip over again while she was sitting down.

Dracula turned towards her. She had folded her arms over her chest and was attempting to pout, although her fangs got in the way.

"You're not the only one who's had difficult adjusting to this. Verona fell out of a tree on her first hunt."

Poison snickered, feeling better that knowing one of the most infamous vampires had trouble adjusting as well. But why was he telling her this, even as a vampire she despised being in his presence and became annoyed that he was trying to calm her. What was he up too?

Dracula moved out of the way, leaving room for Poison to move so that she could see the villagers. A few people were walking around, probably walking home after having a drink with their mates. Poison noticed a drunken man stumbling around.

'_Too easy_,' she thought to herself.

Then she saw the perfect candidate, a young pregnant woman walking alone, probably only in her early 20's. Poison did not know if it was jealousy or blood lust that made her lunge for the woman, but before she knew it she was off the roof flying towards the woman.

Screams filled the courtyard and the woman tried to run for shelter, but she was no match for Poison's speed. Poison scooped up the woman, lifting her by holding under her arms. She was surprised at how light the woman was. The woman continued to scream it became extremely irritating. Poison sunk her fangs deep into the woman's neck. Warm crimson blood filled her mouth and she swallowed hungrily. She pulled her fangs out of the woman's neck, once Poison knew she was dead and flew out of view.

Dracula paced up and down on the roof looking for her. Everything had gone silent. Dracula became worried that she had been hurt, he did not want to give himself away, but for some reason the thought of losing Poison was quite painful. He waited, if she did not appear soon Dracula promised himself he would go looking for her. In her momentary hiding spot, Poison pressed her fangs back into the woman's neck and sucked the last of the blood from her body. An immense pleasure filled her body, one she had never before experienced. The power Poison felt while draining the lifeblood from the woman's body was luxurious. Poison realised the building she had hidden behind was a church. She snarled and flew out into the courtyard.

Van Helsing was positioned ready to fire his arrows at Poison, Anna and the monk stood by him. She could see their faces now. The monk had short blonde hair that turned outwards at the tips; it looked like he had permanent hat hair. Van Helsing had wavy brown hair that stopped below his shoulders. He was unshaven, a five o'clock shadow on his face. Both the monk and Van Helsing had brown eyes, Poison found this boring, as everyone in her village except her had brown eyes, she wanted some variety. An evil smirk spread across Poison's face as she flew in lower, still clutching at the woman's body. Suddenly she let go, the body flung into Van Helsing and the monk knocking them flying. Poison then dove at Anna's feet knocking her backwards, her head hitting the side of the well. Poison picked Anna up by her feet with the claws of her own feet.

She flew off passing Dracula who was still on the roof. He changed and followed Poison back to the castle.

Poison had felt the arrival of the portal, it felt like a small electric shock, she thought of the castle and was soon flying through one of its windows. She gently dropped Anna onto the cold cement floor, of the castle's main room. She did not wish to kill the gypsy princess yet. Once Anna was on the floor, Poison landed beside her, changing back to her human form.

Dracula landed next to Poison looking at Anna with confusion.

"Why did you bring her here?" he asked still studying the unconscious princess.

"She was a threat. Now that I am a vampire I have to protect the species."

"But the visitor was the one trying to shoot at you."

"Ah but Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Dracula stared at Poison a complete look of confusion filled his face.

"Basically since that werewolf killed her brother, she is out for revenge. Her anger over his death makes her a dangerous opponent," Poison replied. "Do what you wish with her. Kill her, turn her. I don't care. I'm off to try and bring myself down from the high that woman's blood gave me." Poison spun in circles, her face looking up towards the roof and her arms held out by her side to keep her balance.

Poison began to walk off but was stopped by Dracula calling her back.

"Poison generally we don't kill pregnant women. We let them give birth, then kill the mother and then the child when it is older... Oh... wait... you were jealous."

Poison turned to Dracula and shot him a look so full of anger Dracula could no longer bare to look at her and turned back to Anna.

Poison walked off leaving Dracula alone in the room with Anna.

Verona and Aleera entered the room on sensing their master's return. They stopped when they saw Anna.

"Master," Aleera cooed. "Why is she here?"

"Didn't you want her killed," Verona added.

"Poison brought her here. She has given me the choice to kill or turn her," Dracula replied not taking his eyes off Anna.

"Make her one of us Master," hissed Verona.

"We need another," added Aleera.

"And what of Poison?" asked Dracula finally looking at his brides, although he already knew what they would say.

Aleera and Verona moved closer towards him.

"Poison is not like us," Verona replied still moving towards her master.

"She will not follow you." Aleera added.

Dracula looked at his brides. He knew what they said was true; Poison did not have the respect for him that his brides had. Poison seemed to hold onto her self-control even after Dracula had turned her. None before her had been able to fight the hold he had over women, Poison was different and Dracula found it intriguing, he enjoyed a good challenge.

His train of thought was interrupted by Anna's moaning. Dracula turned to see that Anna was coming too. Anna's eyes bolted open and when she saw Dracula and his brides staring at her she gathered all her strength to stand up.

"Anna my love, you belong with us," Aleera laughed.

"The last of the Valerious," cooed Verona.

Dracula took Anna in his arms, her back towards his chest, Anna was too beat too fight him. Dracula ran his lips down her neck, before releasing his fangs and digging them deep into Anna's neck.

Just a few rooms away, Poison had been listening in. Even as a vampire she was hated by her own kind. Soon Dracula would have three brides again, what would Poison's purpose be then? If she even had one to begin with. Maybe Dracula just wished to torment her, as this was not unusual for Poison. She slumped against the wall and let her back slide down it until she was sitting on the floor. Tears began to fall from Poison's eyes she quickly wiped them away. She didn't want anyone to see her cry. She changed into a bat, and flew out of the castle in search of a place, where she could be alone with her thoughts.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Poison did not wish to travel to far from the castle, in case she could not find the portal back. Although she did not want to return, she knew she would have to, as she did not just have the strength or knowledge to survive on her own. Poison decided she would visit the village. Even as a human, she enjoyed watching people go about their lives. Poison was an observer.

Poison landed on the roof of the same house she had mere hours ago. The sun had just begun to rise and a few rays of light shone through the mountains to the village. Poison was not bothered by the sunlight. It is a popular belief that the sunlight can kill vampires, but this is a misconception that came about because vampires prefer to hunt at night. It is good to confuse the enemy, so this theory is put into practice by vampires. For nearly two hundred years vampires had people convinced that a wooden stake through the heart would kill them, when silver is the only substance that will work.

Poison sat letting the sunlight hit her face as it slowly rose higher above the mountains. She could not feel the heat of the sun, which greatly annoyed her. The warmth of the rising sun was always comforting and relaxing to Poison, but now she would never feel it again.

Poison cursed the life she now lived; then again she was a vampire so she wasn't really living just existing.

Poison moved on the roof to watch the village again. She saw Van Helsing and the monk walking out of the Valerious manor. She tried to move closer to hear what they were saying, but noticed she didn't have to. If she concentrated on them hard enough her ears picked up what they were saying.

"Finally, something good about being a vampire," Poison sighed on discover her heightened hearing.

"The books say the Devil had a son, not a daughter," muttered the monk to Van Helsing.

"She fits your description Carl," Van Helsing replied.

"Of course she does. Her mother was not supposed to be able to have more children, so people became confused. Some saying she was a girt from God, others a curse from the Devil."

"I think we should go check it out anyway. If the books are wrong and Dracula gets to Poison before we do..."

"Yes, yes I know."

They were talking about her, while walking to her house. Poison wanted to learn more about who or what they thought Poison was.

She quickly flew behind her house and into the open window she had used to escape the house before. Her house was still the same, as of course no one had visited. Poison struggled to pull of the outfit she was wearing, as it was so binding. Eventually she won the struggle and threw it under her bed, replacing it with a white nightie. Being back in her ratty old nightie, Poison realised how comfortable the dress Dracula had provided her with really was. She climbed into bed and ruffled up her hair to make it look like she had been asleep.

Moments later there was a knock on the door. Poison waited a moment, before a second knock.

"I'm coming," she shouted.

She did not want to answer the door right away; otherwise it would look like she was already up. She slowly crept towards the door, acting like she had just got out of bed.

She opened the door and blinked oddly at the light, like a person who had been in the dark and had just seen to sun. She did this to add to the act that she had just got up. She pretended to yawn, and then covered her mouth to look embarrassed.

"Sorry. You just woke me up." She muttered to Van Helsing and Carl, which she had heard Van Helsing call the monk. "How can I help you?" She studied Van Helsing; she found it frustrating that she could not remember where she had seen him before.

"I am Van Helsing and this is Carl." Van Helsing replied, "We have come to believe that Dracula may be after you."

Poison couldn't help herself and cracked up laughing. She opened her eyes to see the two men staring at her dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, come in and I'll explain."

The two men walked into Poison's messy lounge room, she shoved different items out of the way so the men could sit down.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked them playing hostess.

Van Helsing shook his head but Carl just stared at her. She studied him trying to decipher where exactly he was staring, before finally noticed it was at her chest. Typical, she had grabbed her oldest nightie, the one that was practically see through.

She felt like slapping Carl. '_Perverted monk,' _she thought to herself. She decided to play dumb, pretending she hadn't seen him staring. She looked down at herself before shouting.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry I'm not dressed for guests. Just give me a moment to change."

She raced off into her room and threw on some rags, all the while thinking up an excuse to why she laughed at Van Helsing's comment.

She walked back out and sat on a chair opposite to the two men. Carl had a disappointed look on his face when Poison walked out fully dressed.

"Sorry, I laughed before." She said softly trying her hardest to sound like soothing and kind, "It's just that I know Dracula is after me. Well after everyone I love anyway. I think he's just teasing me. Taking everything from me so that I am alone. Too him I am just a play thing, someone to torment."

"We're sorry we weren't here before to help you," Van Helsing cooed.

"It's not your fault," she added. Trying to sound sincere although nice never was her thing.

This game was getting tedious and Poison was getting bored, there was no fighting or arguing just sensible talk. Poison felt like lunging at Van Helsing just for a bit of excitement, but of course that would give her away. So she sat there, hoping the conversation would liven up soon.

"We have reason to believe. That Dracula thinks you are the daughter of the Devil?" Van Helsing said quickly not looking Poison in the eyes when he spoke.

"What on earth would make him think that?" she asked, trying not to laugh at the fact that Van Helsing had blamed his thoughts on Dracula.

"Carl tell her."

"Oh all right. I've been studying the history of Dracula and the Devil and have found out that Dracula is not the true son of the Devil. He was adopted by him, but the Devil does have a son, whom is supposed to rule the earth just over one hundred years from now."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"I'm not finished yet." He grumbled.

Poison laughed under her breath at Carl's anger at being interrupted, she wondered if he would act the same if she showed him her other side.

"But the Devil's plan failed. Humanity had worked out his plan and brought his son to earth and cursed him with everlasting humanity. Although the monks who cursed him did not cover all points. He cannot die, but he can become a vampire, and as a vampire he would unleash his full wrath upon the earth."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with me?"

"Well this son of the Devil was supposed to be born to parents who were unable to have more children, a seemingly miracle. The parents feared the child and would not claim it as their own, therefore did not name it. They let the child choose its own name. Finally the child was not allowed to love, as love made you weak. So Dracula would kill all people who loved the child up until the age of twenty four, when Dracula would make him a vampire."

"Okay. I'm still confused."

"Well you fit the profile," Van Helsing added.

"But I'm not male," Poison added playing dumb, "Wait. You think I'm evil?"

Poison had heard enough of this rubbish and wanted these men out of her house. She thought if she acted angry enough she might be able to get rid of them.

"Well uh no...?" Carl stuttered.

"How dare you. You come into my house and after all I have been through. You accuse me of being evil. Get out of my house now. You know nothing you are stranger's to this village don't you dare come here expecting me to listen to your bogus prophecies."

Carl bolted out the door and Van Helsing followed in a fast pace. He was outside, when he turned around to face Poison.

"I'm s..." was all he got out before Poison slammed the door in his face.

She quickly changed out of the rags she was wearing and back into what she had on before. She flew out of the window and towards the portal.

She had a lot of questions for Dracula. The most important was, did _he_ think she was related to the Devil.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Poison flew in through the window and landed, changing to her human form just moments before he feet touched the ground. She looked around, the castle was empty and the only thing that could be heard was the soft patter of rain hitting the castle walls. Not even Dracula's servants, the werger were around which was strange as they were always working on something. After Poison's had been made a vampire, she always found the werger wandering around doing some sort of work. Also Poison's hearing had been heightened so she was lost to why she could hear no noise.

Poison didn't like silence; she enjoyed the company of others, as she had been alone for most of her life. She was going to get the attention she wanted even if she had to resort to childish behaviour.

"Dracula," she yelled at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoed off the walls of the large room. She waited, the silence continued.

"Vlaaaaaad," she whined. Her voice echoed again. She knew he was in the castle somewhere, she could somehow feel his presence. Poison had only seen a few rooms of the castle and knew that if she went out to look for him she would surely get lost.

"VLAAAADEEEEEEE," she screamed louder than before.

Finally the main doors at the back of the room flung open and Dracula walked in. He looked ruffled he hair was tied up messier than usual. Also he was not wearing a jacket, just his shirt, and the buttons had not been done up correctly. Poison looked down and giggled, he was wearing only one boot. He looked at her angrily, the way a father looks at his child when they have been caught misbehaving.

"My name is Count Vladislaus Dracula, and I do not take kindly to other names," he grumbled, trying to straighten himself up.

"And I'm supposed to be able to pronounce that. Pfft. And maybe if you hadn't taken so long I wouldn't have had to use other names. What the hell have you been doing anyway?" she asked.

Dracula gave Poison a _'you know exactly what I have been doing'_ look.

"Eww, information not needed," she cringed.

She shut her eyes and tried everything to stop thinking about what Dracula and his brides got up to. This was not successful. It just added fuel to her thoughts. She began to feel queasy, opening her eyes to shake off the feeling; an image became visible in front of her face. It was a photograph of Dracula and his brides vividly enjoying each other. Before she knew what was happening, she had turned around and thrown up on the floor behind her. She collapsed in a heap next to the pile of blood she had just thrown up. Her throat burned like she had just drank acid.

"I... I didn't think we could do that," she slurred, gently wobbling backwards and forwards.

Dracula had squatted down next to her putting his hands on her shoulders to comfort her; he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"We cant," he replied.

"Oh... Well that can't be good," she muttered still not entirely with it.

"Come Poison," Dracula said lifting her up gently by her underarms. He looked down to see if she had got her footing, in doing so he noticed he had forgotten to put on one of his boots.

'_No wonder it felt strange when I was walking,'_ he thought to himself.

Although Poison had her footing she was still slightly wobbly, Dracula knew she would need him to support her. He took her right hand in his own and move forward so her back was leaning against his chest. He put his other hand on her left hip. Poison was shorter than Dracula, the top of her head stopped just below his nose.

He begun to lead Poison to his storage room, he was hoping that after he gave her a gift that showed she had been accepted as a vampire she would feel better.

Dracula didn't understand why Poison had been sick in the first place. He knew she was different to his brides and the others he had made vampires, but there was no logical explanation for this. Dracula knew little of anatomy, but he knew that it would be impossible for a vampire to throw up; as they did not digest the blood they drank. Dracula was also confused at why Poison had felt sick in the first place. She was no innocent; she had had sex before, so why was she disgusted at the thought of him with his brides.

Dracula continued to lead Poison to the storage room. It was a small room hidden behind a fake wall. Dracula knew that no one would go to the trouble of locating his castle to steal things, but he hid his prized possessions out of habit.

When he reached the location of the room he took his hand off Poison's hip.

"No. Please don't leave me," she cried. Tears rolling down her face. This was another thing vampires couldn't do. Also why did Poison suddenly long for his company, when the thought of him had made her sick before, and she wasn't quiet about her hatred for him.

Poison turned her body in Dracula's arms, until her head was resting on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in closer to her. Dracula was in shock and didn't know what to do. He held his arms in the air out of the way of Poison, eventually when she stopped moving he wrapped his arms around her. Poison's tears were seeping through his clothing and he could feel them dribble down his cold dead skin.

He rested his chin on the top of her head and stroked her hair.

"I won't go anywhere," he whispered in her ear, "Now come on."

He turned her around and took her hand in his own, pushing the door open with his other hand.

Poison was in awe at the beauty of the room. Candles sitting on metal stands lined the walls of the room. In the centre of the room was a magnificent wooden coffin painted jet black. A marron velvet cloth was draped over the bottom half of the coffin.

Dracula led Poison to the back of the room, where a small wooden box sat on a steel pedestal. Dracula pulled Poison up to the box. He opened it with his free hand, as Poison still hung tightly to the other. The second Poison saw the contents of the box she reacted negatively.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screeched yanking her hand from his grasp.

Dracula stared at her dumbfounded. He didn't know why she had had such a negative reaction.

"I have brought you here to offer you your selection of jewellery form this box. This way you shall look more like one of my brides..."

"I don't want to be one of your bloody brides. I don't want your crummy jewellery either. I cannot be bought. I only wear jewellery with sentimental value." She held up her ring finger to Dracula, showing him her wedding ring, "This is all I need."

"You'd prefer that to all of this?" Dracula asked angrily, as he did not like being rejected.

"I don't need anything from you," she yelled storming out of the room.

Poison was so angry with herself for letting Dracula touch her, and she was angry with him as he took advantage of her. In her anger she had forgotten to pay attention to where she was going. She became frustrated at herself, she had raced up and down so many corridors she had lost count.

She heard footsteps behind her; she turned around to study the area behind her. She continued walking with her head still turned. She bumped into something, something warm and alive. She turned her head to see a young man with shoulder length brown wavy hair, his face needed a shave as he had a five o'clock shadow. His pale brown eyes studied her.

"Velkan?"

"Hello Poison."


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Poison studied him for a moment. She was just about to hug her childhood friend, when suddenly she remembered what he and his family had done to her.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled giving him a horrible look.

"Nice to see you too," he replied

"Don't you 'nice to see me.' After what you did I should just kill you here..." Poison stopped, she breathed in Velkan's scent. She stopped and smiled evilly at him, "Hmm. I see someone's already got to you. Poor Velkan a werewolf," she giggled. "Guess you got what was coming to you."

Poison moved to push past him. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, with enough force that she had to step back to regain her balance.

"Do not test me Velkan," she grumbled moving off again.

"Poison wait. I want to apologise for what happened. I was just a child. I was scared," he mumbled not looking her in the face.

Poison stopped and stared at him for a moment. Vivid images of their past filled her head. She closed her eyes and shook them off.

"So was I." She replied. "You let your father beat and rape me right in front of your eyes. You couldn't even watch you turned away. We were friends once, you are right, now we are enemies."

"What was I supposed to do? He was my father; he was so much stronger than me."

Poison rolled her eyes and walked past him. He grabbed onto her shoulders and held her tightly. She struggled in his grasp.

"Velkan let go," she yelled at him. Usually she would have been able to fight him off easily, but being sick before had taken a lot out of her.

"Poison stop. Let me explain."

"Explain what. I was nine years old. Your father violated me and beat until I was almost dead. Then he grabbed you and walked off leaving me alone. How could you let him do that to me Velkan? I thought we were friends?"

Poison was about to cry. She wanted to kill him. Slowly, to make him experience a glimpse of the pain she had felt. Poison had suffered her entire life and the ones who were meant to love her just let it happen.

"Poison please. Let me explain. He would have killed me if I had done anything. I was afraid of him. I am so sorry."

Poison stopped struggling in his grasp and broke down. She slumped onto the floor, bawling her eyes out. She didn't know what she felt anymore, ever since Dracula had made her a vampire her emotions had been a mess. Usually she was a very strong person, even as a child she hardly ever cried. It seemed now she was being forced to release all her pent up feelings.

Velkan kneeled down in front of her. She grabbed him holding him close to her.

"I know Velkan. I know it wasn't your fault," she whimpered.

Velkan sighed; he stood behind her and lifted her onto her feet. He bent a little to wrap one of his arms around Poison's thighs. He lifted her tipping her back and catching her in his other arms. Poison snuggled up into Velkan's chest whimpering quietly.

Velkan carried Poison to her room, as he knew where it was because had been watching her since her arrival, waiting for just the right moment to announce his presence.

He walked into her room and placed her gently down on her bed. He turned to leave, but she grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Please don't leave. I'm tired of always being alone," she murmured.

Velkan turned and looked at her. He didn't know what to do. He loved Poison, but knew if Dracula found out he would kill him. Poison looked so sadly at him, they he couldn't help staying. He moved towards the bed and Poison moved over, he climbed under the blankets, as unlike Poison he felt the cold. Poison snuggled up next to him, putting her head on his chest. She lay on her side folding her arms in front of her chest. Fortunately for Velkan, Poison kept skin-to-skin contact to a minimum, as she knew if her skin touched his she would make him cold.

She nuzzled her head into his chest. Listening to his heartbeat and feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath, she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Author's Notes (Please read before continuing to the next chapter)

To those of you who have read the first ten chapters of this story. I have modified the these chapters of this story mostly just adding more description and fixing the spelling, however in chapter eight where Poison talks to Carl and Van Helsing in her home there has been a small change I would like to advise you about. Before this update, Poison was said to have remembered some of her past, now this is no longer the case. I am sorry for any inconveniences this has caused you.

Also I have left this chapter at PG-13, but as I am neither thirteen or on the ratings board, I only have a rough idea of what is acceptable, so if you have any problems with this chapter please let me know and I will be happy to change it.

Chapter Eleven

"What are you doing?" Yelled an angry masculine voice.

"Well I was sleeping," muttered Poison, her eyes still closed.

She felt Velkan's body stiffen up. She grumbled and sat up. Standing in the doorway of the room was Dracula, an angry look on his face. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest.

"Oh it's just you," she muttered. _'At least he's properly dressed this time,'_ she thought to herself. She was just about to slump back down and go back to sleep, when she noticed Velkan's petrified looking face.

She climbed off of the bed and got up stood before Dracula.

"Velkan just go," she said turning to look at him. Velkan got up and stood next to the bed.

"Don't move," Dracula grumbled to Velkan, before he could take another step.

"Dracula this is between you and me." Poison growled back. Although she did not know why Dracula was so angry. Dracula nodded and Velkan slipped by. A few minutes silence past before Dracula let fly.

"How dare you," he grumbled, pure anger filled his eyes.

"How dare I what? I am not your property I can do whatever I want," she replied.

Dracula slapped Poison hard across her left cheek. Poison put her hand up to her cheek, which burnt with pain. Dracula stood before Poison looking down at her.

"I don't usually hit women," he replied, sounding sorry for what he had done.

"Then why did you hit me?"

"You needed to be taught a lesson."

"I am not your student," she growled at him.

He raised his hand about to slap her again; Poison flinched waiting for the blow. When he didn't hit her she turned to look at him. He moved towards her until he was so close his nose was almost touching her own. Poison felt awkward being this close to him and tried to move backwards, but before she could move Dracula grabbed her by the shoulders.

He pulled her in closer to him and his deep brown eyes studied her face. Her body became tense, but before Poison knew what was going on, Dracula was kissing her. It was rough, driven entirely by lust. Poison relaxed in his grip closing her eyes, as Dracula opened her mouth with his tongue, exploring its every inch.

Eventually it was Dracula who pulled away first. Poison kept her eyes closed even after he had pulled away. When she finally opened her eyes and realised who she had been kissing she was furious, but before she could say anything she found herself kissing Dracula again, this time more gentle and lovingly. Dracula pulled her in close to him wrapping his arms around her. Poison eventually pulled away, she rubbed her nose against Dracula's.

"I love you," she whispered. "I will always love you even in death."

"Please can we just forget about that? I want to be with you even if it is for the last time," he replied kissing her on the forehead.

Dracula lifted Poison up, grabbing her bottom half and tipping her back to catch her top half with his other hand. He carried her to her bed and gently placed her on it. Resting her head on the pillow. Dracula walked around the bed and removed his boots before climbing onto the bed. Dracula shuffled across the bed until he was right next to Poison, who pulled his head down so it was on top of hers. She kissed him softly.

Dracula placed his hand behind Poison's head and gently lifted her head with his own, never letting go of her lips. He pulled away and studied her face. Both Poison and Dracula were now sitting up. Dracula moved down to the end of the bed and Poison stretched her legs out. Dracula kneeled down in front of her feet and placed his hands on top of them. Slowly he slid his hands up her legs his body following his hands. He reached her thighs and moved his hands slowly over the outer rims of her underwear, he pulled them off slowly and threw them on the floor. Then he moved his fingers very slowly to the inside of her thighs. Poison groaned softly, her body begging him to go further, but he stopped. He always was a tease.

He sat on the top of her thighs and pulled her face into his. He kissed her softly while slowly untying the ties at the back of her corset. Once loose he pulled her dress over her head and flung that on the floor. He studied her now naked body; Poison watched his eyes smiling softly at him.

She pushed her weight against his and rolled over on top of him. Poison lay on top of Dracula giggling. She pulled him up, sitting on his lap. She slowly pulled his jacket off of his shoulders and dropped it on the floor beside her. Then she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, she looked him in the eyes while doing this. His eyes seemed to plead with her. His hair had become ruffled so she pulled his now loose clip out of his hair. It made a clanging noise as it hit the ground. She messed up his hair, so he did the same to hers. They probably both looked like giant fuzz balls, but they didn't care.

Poison pulled Dracula's pants off and wrapped them around her neck like a scarf, giggling like a schoolgirl. Dracula pulled them off of her and threw them away.

Dracula leant up to her face and kissed her gently sucking on her bottom lip.

"God I love you," he told her.

"Tsk tsk, you swore, your not supposed to swear," she laughed at him.

"I am not supposed to be with you either." He replied looking at her seriously, "But I can't help myself."

Poison kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning him back onto the bed. They made love, like it would be the last time they would ever be together, for it just might be.

After they cuddled up together, Dracula lay on his back holding Poison close to him, her right hand holding his and laying on top of his stomach. Poison rolled her wedding ring up and down her finger as she laid her head on Dracula's warm sweaty chest. Dracula put his nose in Poison's hair inhaling its smell. Her hair always smelt like fresh cut flowers and Dracula found it intoxicating. Before he had met Poison he had never spent time to stop and smell flowers, yet now he found himself looking for them just so he could be reminded of her.

"Do you think we'll go to Heaven or Hell?" Poison asked.

"I don't care as long as we're together," Dracula replied in a sleepy voice.

Poison was satisfied with that answer, so she nuzzled into Dracula's chest, listening to his heartbeat as she fell asleep.

I know you're all thinking "but Dracula doesn't have a heartbeat..."Don't fret all will be explained soon.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Poison was jolted awake by a horrible nightmare, but when she woke she couldn't remember what it was about. She was about to lie down and go back to sleep, when she noticed Dracula sleeping beside her. Well she thought he was asleep, as he didn't breathe it was hard to tell.

She was more confused than angry, she decided to get up and get out of the castle to think about what had happened. Unfortunately she couldn't remember anything that had happened after fighting with Dracula about her and Velkan. She quickly found her clothing and threw it back on. She found all of Dracula's clothing and set it on a chair next to the bed so he could find it when he woke, this was something she used to do with her husband. Although she would not be making Dracula breakfast, which was what she used to do for Nathaniel.

She wandered out of the room into the main area of the castle; once again it was completely silent. There was no wind or rain so she could hear nothing but her footsteps. She scratched her head trying to work out where everyone was. She stopped and ran her hands over her head. Her hair was a mess.

"How did that happen?" she asked herself out loud, using her fingers as a comb to try and tidy it up. After she was satisfied that her hair no longer looked like some dead fuzzy animal she changed to a bat and flew out of the castle.

Poison flew over the village, the sun had just set and yet no one was in sight.

Fortunately Poison wasn't hungry so this didn't bother her, but just added to her confusion. She flew to the mountains that surrounded half of the town and was just about to fly past them when something caught her eye.

She moved in closer and noticed a cave entrance about halfway up the mountain, a small rock ledge at its opening. The cave entrance could easily fit three people across it, she wondered what or who had created this cave. Poison did not know much about animals, but she was sure that they couldn't dig through rock.

Poison landed on the ledge and looked into the cave, it was dark inside so Poison was fortunate that she could see in the dark. The cave seemed to travel down a small distance and then took a sharp turn to the left. Poison couldn't sense any living creatures inside the cave, so she moved towards the cave and sat down just inside it.

Poison had a feeling that if there had been anything or anyone in the cave they would have ran on her appearance, as most creatures knew not to mess with a vampire.

The breeze blew against Poison's face, she was disappointed that she couldn't feel the cool air against her skin, but vampires couldn't feel anything to do with the temperature.

Poison sighed to herself and looked out across the village, it looked so beautiful and peaceful from where she sat. She wished she could return to her life in the village, but knew that that wasn't possible.

"Poison what are you doing?" asked a man's voice. She knew it wasn't Dracula's the accent was completely different.

"Go away!" she grumbled not taking her eyes off of the village.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady," the voice replied.

Now Poison was interested in whom this voice belonged to. No one had ever talked to her like that. She got up and looked around, but could see no one. The voice was to clear to be coming from further inside the cave.

"Who are you?" she asked still looking around.

"That doesn't matter at this point," replied the voice.

Poison pulled an annoyed face. "You know who I am. Shouldn't I be allowed to know who you are?"

"Poison stop being a nuisance," the voice growled.

Poison shuddered at the anger in the voice; she shook her head and pulled herself together. She was a vampire, immortal, basically indestructible; she had noting to be scared of, although her gut told her differently.

"So Mr. Voice, what do you want?" she asked mocking the voice just slightly.

"I want to know what you are doing here?"

Poison laughed at this. "You're a figment of my imagination or something aren't you? Some little voice inside my head telling me to go back home."

"Nope, sorry Poison I'm not a figment of your imagination. You never really were any good at guessing games."

Poison got frustrated; she needed to know to whom this voice belonged to and what they wanted.

"Who the hell are you?" she screamed.

"No need to get angry my dear." The voice replied, "I'm just here to help."

"I don't need any help," she muttered sitting back down.

"Oh really. So how did you and Dracula end up naked in the same bed?"

Poison heard the wind whoosh behind her; she turned worried that the voice had left before she could reply. But when she turned the tunnel of the cave was no longer there, but an image of a small village, she had never seen before. The village had only seven or eight small houses and a small courtyard and was surrounded by a huge lush green forest.

She walked to the courtyard where the rest of the villagers were. She cleaned her hands on her apron and walked up to her mother.

"Mother, are these the men that fought off the beasts?" she asked her mother.

"Yes dear, now shhh. Let them speak."

Men were always coming to their village, mostly to look for young women to marry, but these men were different they had put their lives at risk to save this village. Poison was twenty years old and had had about as many marriage proposals, but she turned them all down. Poison didn't want to leave her mother, as she was all she had left.

Poison had drifted off into her own imaginary world, were a knight in shining amour rides in and takes Poison and her mother off to his castle and the live happily ever after, when she caught one of the men staring at her. Both men seemed much older than her, but both were still extremely attractive.

The man that looked the younger of the two was talking to the crowd. The wind was blowing his brown wavy hair everywhere as he spoke, the other man stared directly at Poison with his deep brown eyes, his long straight black hair was tied messily in a high pony tail. His eyes seemed so full of life and passion; Poison couldn't help but to be drawn to them. She blushed and smiled gently at him, he nodded gently towards her and then looked back to the crowd.

The two men had a long trip ahead of them and as they were both exhausted from their battle so the village offered them bedding for as long as they needed it. Of course Poison's mother being the charitable person she is offered up Poison's bed to one of the strangers. This didn't bother Poison too much as she slept on a couch in her mother's room, ever since Poison's father died, she had slept in her mother's room watching over her.

The man that had been staring at her before walked over to Poison's mother.

"I hear you have a spare bed?" he asked, his accent was so different than any she had ever heard.

"Yes, yes. Anything for a man who saves our village."

Poison's mother beckoned for the man to follow her. Poison stood just staring at her mother and the man walk off. Then the man turned around and shot her a soft beckoning smile, so she followed the two back to her home.

Poison heard the crack of thunder and turned, she was sitting in the cave again looking out across the Transylvanian village. She shook her head trying to understand what had just happened. She seemed to have been living the life of another woman who met Dracula as a man. She felt the deep attraction that the young woman had felt for Dracula. She couldn't blame her; he was the local hero and quite magnificent looking as well, and his eyes, Poison couldn't believe that this was the same man that she knew now. His eyes had once been so full of life, now they were so full of sorrow and pain. What was really strange was that the other man that had been standing with Dracula looked exactly like Van Helsing. She wondered what had happened between them.

Why had she been shown this? Was this supposed to make her feel some sort of sympathy towards Dracula? Poison stopped halfway through her thoughts.

"Oh My God. I get it now." She shouted to herself," The soul of this woman took over my body so she could be with Dracula. Just like I was in her body before."

Poison stopped halfway through explaining to herself what had happened.

"But why?" she asked. Why did this happen. Poison may have the same eye and hair colour that the woman had, but that was it. Their body structure was completely different; Poison was quite thin, as she did not usually bother to cook for herself it was too difficult to cook for one, also her appetite had subsided since her husband's death. This woman had a healthy amount of fat on her bones and a rounder face than Poison. She was far prettier than Poison and appeared to have been loved and well looked after her whole life, something Poison defiantly couldn't relate too. Poison stopped comparing herself to the woman in her vision, finally realising what she had done with Dracula.

"Oh My God. I slept with him." She exclaimed smacking herself in the head. She tried to rub off the dirty feeling that had suddenly taken over her, but was failing. She shuddered in disgust.

"You better not take over my body again, you hear me," Poison shouted to the woman in her vision, although she knew that she wouldn't hear, she had probably been dead four hundred years.

Poison got up; she knew she would have to go back to Dracula. If she didn't he would send out his brides to find her and he would make them baby sit her until he was satisfied she wouldn't leave again. He seemed very protective of her. With that thought in mind she flew back to the castle.

_**Please let me know if you become confused by the flashbacks. I have not put them in italics for a reason and would like to keep it that way. However if it becomes too confusing I will change it.  
**_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Poison snuck through one of the back doors of the castle as not to call attention to herself. She began to walk to the main area of the castle, hiding in the shadows as not to call attention to herself, but she became distracted by the commotion in one of the smaller rooms. The room was bustling with activity. Dracula was ordering his werger around the place they were working on some large machine. In the corner of the room Dracula's brides were all cuddled up whining about something. Anna seemed to have fit in quite well, as she was now wearing the exact same outfit Marishka had once worn. Poison shook her head. _'Do they not feel the pain of loss?'_

"What the hell is going on?" Poison asked no one in particular.

Dracula must have heard her as he turned towards she was standing, not wanting to confront him just yet, Poison moved out of his view. Dracula turned back to the machine.

"Master please, last time was a failure. I do not want to suffer through our failure again," Verona winged to Dracula.

Anna seemed to have been accepted by Verona and Aleera quite quickly. She was now one of them. For a brief moment Poison envied her, the fact that she was so easily accepted by everyone. Anna seemed to know more about what was going on than Poison did, Poison hoped that she could get some information out of her. Even though Poison was an outcast, she hoped that in this state Anna may be more co-operative.

"Anna." Poison mumbled coming up behind Anna who was now standing away from Dracula's other brides, "What's going on?"

Anna turned and cuddled into Poison, Poison stood confused. She was the outcast so why was Anna hugging her.

"Oh Poison he's going to try and bring them to life again," she whimpered.

Poison pushed Anna off of her and held her by her shoulders. "Who? Or what is he trying to bring to life?"

"His children. Oh Poor Verona and Aleera, I cannot imagine the pain they must feel after so many failures."

Poison looked up to find Dracula, she left Anna winging where she was. Verona and Aleera were clinging to Dracula trying to persuade him to change his mind, but he just shoved them off. They ran back to Anna and continued to whine.

Poison remembered one of Dracula's failed attempts to bring his children to life, as Poison had miscarried her third child that day. Dracula seemed to gain pleasure knowing that Poison lost her child the same day he lost his.

"I don't know why you bother," Poison muttered walking up to Dracula.

"What do you want?" he grumbled back. Poison didn't want to push him too much in case he had remembered what had happened between them. She did not want to think about that ever again.

"Well I don't think you should bother. I lost my children. I mourned and got over it. You should do the same, you are just causing yourself more grief."

"What do you know? Hmmm? You know nothing about life and I will have life for my children," he growled never even looking at her.

"I don't see the point. You can never love them. Not like you loved her."

The last sentence just flew out of Poison's mouth; she slapped her hand over her mouth angry that she had lost control of her body again.

"What are you talking about? I've never loved anyone, it is a meaningless emotion and would provide me little benefit."

Poison stared at Dracula. She was confused, he was either lying or she was going insane. Or maybe it was a little of both. Poison studied Dracula for a moment, and in doing so felt horrible emotional pain. She didn't know if this was radiating from Dracula or that the woman was sharing her pain with Poison. Whatever it was she couldn't bare it. She raced out of the room and flew out of the castle; she needed to get away again.

As Poison ran out, Dracula turned to watch her go, a look of confusion and concern on his face. He was worried about her; he had always worried about her safety. From the day she was born, it was something not even he could explain

Poison reached the village; it was much darker than before as the sun had completely set. People were wandering around like usual, which added to Poison's thoughts, that she was going insane.

She landed in the hiding spot Dracula had shown her, watching the villagers. Although the thought of food made her feel queasy, she believed that she would be better off if she fed. She was just about to turn into a bat, ready for attack when her vision changed.

She was in a church getting married to Dracula, except there was only Dracula, the priest and herself in the room. After the kiss between them that consummated the marriage, her vision changed again. Dracula was in a small hut rushing around in panic, and old woman walked out of a side room and into the room Dracula was in, he stood up waiting for her to say something to him. She didn't, she grabbed some towels and raced back into the room.

A horrible scream filled Poison's ears and Dracula went running into the side room. Poison saw herself laying on a bed, sweaty and completely exhausted, the old woman turned to Dracula and handed him a baby, their baby. A huge smile filled his face and Poison noticed a few tears of joy fall down his face; he brought the baby over to Poison and kissed her on the lips, then looked back to their daughter.

"What are we going to call her?" he asked looking at his wife.

"Ebony." Poison replied, "Look at her hair, its just like yours."

The baby had thick black hair, like her father, so the name Ebony suited her perfectly.

"She's beautiful, like her mother," Dracula mumbled playing with Ebony's tiny fingers.

Her vision changed again, now she was running. Dracula was holding ebony in his arms; she looked about two years old and was pulling Poison along with him. Suddenly Poison heard people shouting, her vision changed again.

She was back in the Transylvanian village, yet she was in the air. She looked around wondering how this had happened, when something hit her and smashed. It was a bottle of some sort, and when it smashed against her it had splashed a bright blue liquid all over her. She looked down. Van Helsing was standing in the middle of the courtyard staring at her with a smile on his face. Carl was standing next to him, a look of fear and hope on his face.

"This can't be good," Poison muttered.

Suddenly she lost all feeling in her body, she was no longer able to move, she plummeted out of the sky and landed before Van Helsing. Poison tried everything to move, but she couldn't even blink, suddenly an intense pain came over her and she blacked out.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

When Poison came to, she found herself shackled to the wall in some sort of underground building. There were candles around the outer walls of the room except for the wall, which Poison was chained to. This completely lit up most of the room, although Poison had been chained to the only part of the wall that the light did not reach. Poison was standing against the wall, her feet chained to the bottom of the wall and her hands were chained above her head. Thankfully Poison wasn't very heavy so she was able to slump and let the chains hold her up.

Her body still ached from whatever Van Helsing had thrown at her, she felt like someone had smashed her bones with a hammer or another heavy object. She was glad to be in shadows as her head ached and when she looked at the light her eyes stung like she was being stabbed with needles. Suddenly Van Helsing walked into the room. Poison lifted her head slowly as she was only just regaining control over her body.

"What have you done to me?" she slurred to Van Helsing.

"It's a substance Carl invented, it numbs the body and then nocks out the victim. It can last up to two weeks on humans. But you've only been out for three days."

'_Three days,'_ Poison thought to herself. _'Dracula should have come looking for me by now. Unless he was avoiding me, like I was he. Then again why would he bother after all I had done to him '_ Poison sighed to herself.

"I'm going to die alone. Again..." Poison stopped it had happened again, she had said something out of her control, suddenly her vision became cloudy so she closed her eyes, when she opened them she was still chained up, but it wasn't in the same area. This room was much larger and there were many other people as well as Van Helsing staring at her.

"Mommy," cried a small voice, Poison turned her head to the left, her daughter had been chained up as well, and she was too far for Poison to reach her.

"Ebony," she cried to her daughter. Poison was willing to lose her own life and had been since the start of it all. But Ebony was an innocent in all of this; she was only two, just a child.

"You sick bastards. How can you do this to her, what has she done to you?" Poison screamed at the men.

Van Helsing walked towards Poison and put his hand under her chin, pulling her head up to face him. Poison struggled in her chains in anger.

"She is not supposed to exist, therefore we must right this wrong. In the name of God," he replied to her.

"You think God would want you to kill an innocent child." She screamed at him, "You are not God's men, you are doing the Devil's work."

Van Helsing walked up to her and slapped her hard across the face. Ebony began to cry louder. Poison gathered herself together, her cheek stung but she would not show weakness, she had to be strong for her daughter.

"You all will burn in Hell for this," Poison screamed to the men in the room.

"No, you, Vladislaus and your daughter shall burn in Hell. We shall be praised in Heaven."

Poison closed her eyes to blink away the tears that were beginning to fall; when she opened her eyes she was back in the smaller room with just Van Helsing. Suddenly Poison understood everything. Her memory had finally come back to her.

"You murdered us before, Gabriel. Now you plan to do it again," Poison called to him.

"It is my job to vanquish evil," he replied.

Poison laughed at him, thankfully the pain she had felt before was now gone.

"We were never evil. Just two innocent lovers trapped in your Hell."

"He broke the rules. He was not allowed to fall in love he had to stay celibate. He needed to be punished," Gabriel said walking up to Poison to look her straight in the face.

"If you had ever been in love, you would understand."

"No. He promised himself to God, he was not allowed to love anyone other than God."

Poison gave up, there was no reasoning with this man, and he was still as stubborn as he had been over four hundred years ago.

Poison rested against the wall trying to piece together her past. She remembered her life in which she met Dracula, but they both had been murdered in the end, along with their daughter, how was it possible that they were alive again now. Poison was also confused by the existence of Van Helsing; he was still human, how had he lived so long.

"Gabriel. What are you?" Poison asked.

"Excuse me?" he replied, seemingly confused by her question.

"Well you can't be a man, you would be over four hundred years old, and that is impossible."

"Ah. I see you think by finding out how I am still here you might remember how you are here."

"Well how come you can remember everything about our past, and I cannot?"

"I had to dig deep into my memory, I have only just recently pieced together everything. After seeing you and Dracula, something was jogged in my mind and it began to come back to me. Fortunately our horrible past will die with you and Dracula."

Poison stared hard at him, studying every feature on his face, then something happened and she found herself living out Gabriel's past. After, she looked up at Gabriel.

"Rejected by both Heaven and Hell. Oh Gabriel you failed both."

Van Helsing looked up at her, he seemed deeply sad at being reminded his past.

"I was murdered shortly after I killed you and Vladislaus, by whom I do not know. The Devil didn't want me because I had spent my life dedicated to God. But God didn't want me because I had committed the worst sin. I had betrayed my friend by murdering him. So I was cursed to live on Earth for as long as it took for someone or something to kill me. A punishment for my sins."

"What will happen to you when you die this time?" Poison asked feeling sorry for what Van Helsing had gone through, as he was only doing what he thought was right.

"My soul becomes nothing, I just disappear."

Gabriel turned away from Poison, she heard him sniffle and wipe his face. Poison was glad at that moment that she could not remember her past, as she was sure it would be as painful as Gabriel's had been. Unfortunately in hearing what had happened to Gabriel so many years ago, Poison began to remember the rest of her past.

_**Just a warning. I will not be updating for at least two weeks from now, as I have many different things going on that will keep me busy. Including the release of Van Helsing on Sept 8. 'Dose psycho little dance.' **_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but here is the next instalment. I would like to thank Roxula's Bride for all her glowing reviews and for reassuring me that my story is sticking to the PG 13 rating._

Chapter Fifteen

Carl wandered slowly towards Castle Frankenstein. Van Helsing had told him to go there, as he believed that Dracula would show up, if Carl called to him. Carl thought this was quite a stupid idea, as he did not believe that Dracula would even know he was there, yet he was quite scared anyway. Van Helsing had thought this the best place to call to Dracula as it was abandoned and a fair distance from the village.

Carl stood outside the castle's doors shivering, from both the cold and fear. It was dark now, as the sun had set over three hours ago. Carl held a small lamp close to him as he pushed open one of the door to the castle. The castle was a mess, all sorts of objects were strewn all over the floor, and Carl dodged the larger items and walked into the centre of the main room.

He spun around slowly taking in all of his surroundings. Carl began to wish he had never come here, as Van Helsing's plan was a stupid one and Carl feared for his life.

Something moved behind him and he quickly turned to find Dracula standing a few feet from him. Carl had not seen Dracula in the flesh, but recognised him from the numerous pictures the abbey in Rome had. Dracula was much taller than Carl, but he didn't seem to be using that advantage to scare Carl, he seemed intrigued by his presence.

"You have some information for my I gather." Dracula said trying to sound the least threatening he could. He knew that this man knew the whereabouts of Poison.

"How, how, how did you know I was here?" Carl stammered completely petrified. He had not brought any weapons with him, as Van Helsing would not let him saying this would anger Dracula

Dracula smiled softly to the man before him, trying to calm him down. He knew if he scared him too much he would pass out and he would not get the information he needed. He wondered why Van Helsing had sent this scrawny little man he found it quite insulting.

"I sensed your fear. But you need not be afraid, I have no intention of harming you."

"Van Helsing has Poison doesn't he?" Dracula asked.

The man nodded in agreement. Dracula's face dropped; for once he was afraid, afraid for Poison.

"Take me to her."

The man turned and walked towards the entrance door, Dracula followed a good distance behind, as not to frighten him.

Outside the castle was a horse that he must have rode up to the castle. He saddled the horse and began to ride off. He waited until the man was almost out of sight before changing into him vampiric form and following him.

Dracula flew over the trees keeping a good distance from the man, as he knew he would panic if he saw Dracula in this form. Fortunately vampires can see in the dark, so he could easily see the horse and its rider.

Dracula looked up towards the moon. A full moon, suddenly strange images filled Dracula's vision. He saw himself, hands tied behind his back, being led into the abbey beneath Rome. Inside he saw Poison and their daughter Ebony chained to a wall. Poison stood up, upon his entrance, she said nothing to him, but her eyes said it all. She looked like she hadn't slept in months and the spark that was usually in her eyes was gone, they were so dull and lifeless. Her face was red, it was clear that she had been crying.

Dracula looked over to his daughter who had just noticed he was there.

"Daddy, daddy," she cried trying to pull against her chains, in her failure she began to wail. Tears streamed down her little face. Dracula couldn't stand to look at her anymore it hurt him too much. He turned back towards his wife as he was chained against the wall opposite her and his daughter. Poison had slumped back down; she sat on the floor in a crumpled pile, her head down. Dracula watched as a single tear dripped from her face and landed on the floor before her.

Suddenly the vision stopped, Dracula realised what he had seen. It was his past. He had failed to save Poison and their daughter Ebony before, he would not let Van Helsing take Poison from him again. Dracula did not want to have to witness the rest of the vision, as it would be too painful, so he concentrated deeply on following the man before him.

Suddenly the horse stopped and the man climbed off. Dracula landed a few metres away from him, so the man would not see him change back to him human form. They had stopped in front of a small hut in the middle of nowhere. It seemed completely empty and that it had been for many years, it was barely standing and seemed that if the wind got to strong it would blow it over.

Dracula noticed a cellar door on the ground at the side of the house he looked up to see that the man Van Helsing had sent was also looking at the door.

"They're down there." He whispered.

Dracula stared at the man before him from a while he had started to tremble. Oddly Dracula felt no need to harm this man. Usually Dracula would kill the messenger and anyone else he felt like but not this time.

"Go, I have no more need for you." He growled. In an instant the man was on his horse and gone. Leaving Dracula standing alone staring at the cellar doors, hoping he was not too late to save his beloved Poison.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Dracula leant down and pulled open the cellar doors. This time he had an advantage over Van Helsing, firstly he could see in the dark and secondly he was able to move from one position to another in the blink of an eye. He slowly moved down the stairs, not making a single noise.

Eventually he came to the bottom of the stairs; he removed his cape and dropped it on the floor beside him. He moved in closer to the centre of the cellar, he began to hear voices. Soon Poison came into his view; she was chained to the wall like she had been last time. Van Helsing moved into view and Dracula moved in closer to him. He stayed in the shadows trying to decide the best moment to attack. Van Helsing began to back away from Poison and towards the shadows.

Dracula grabbed Van Helsing's throat and moved towards where Poison was chained. Poison let out a sigh of relief when she saw Dracula holding Van Helsing.

"You thought you could do this to us again. You will rot in Hell Gabriel," with that Dracula flung Van Helsing against a wall that was hidden by the shadows. A horrible thud was heard as Van Helsing's body dropped against the ground.

Dracula pulled the chains that were holding Poison against the wall, off of Poison's wrists. Poison flung herself at Dracula, wrapping her arms around his neck tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't think you would come here. I didn't think you would remember. I remember everything now. I remember what my father did to us."

"Shhh. Poison. I could never forget you. No matter how much your father messed with my memory."

"I know. I know what he did to us. He didn't want us to be together but even in Hell we found each other. So he sent you back to earth, hollow and emotionless as a punishment. And in your death I was to be sent to earth, unable to have children and to live a life of pain. This was to continue for the rest of eternity. One in Hell and one on earth. So we would never be together."

"It's all right. We beat him. We're together now, he lost. The Devil has failed."

Poison stopped crying and held onto Dracula even tighter than before. Dracula closed his eyes and rested his chin on Poison's shoulder.

Suddenly Poison's grip loosened and her body became stiff. Dracula released his grip on Poison and moved away from her. Her face showed a cross between pain and shock. Dracula moved his eyes down and noticed a silver stake sticking out of her chest; Van Helsing was holding the other end.

"I will always love you," were the last words that escaped Poison's lips before she became a pile of dust on the floor. A small clanking noise was heard as Poison's wedding ring landed beside the pile of Dust.

Dracula stared at wounded Van Helsing whom had crumpled on the floor. Van Helsing had numerous cuts and bruises all over his face. An utter anger raged through Dracula.

"You have taken everything from me for the last time Gabriel. You have murdered in cold blood, and yet I was the one who was sent to Hell."

Dracula lifted Van Helsing by his neck holding his body high above his own.

"Now I shall get my revenge."

Dracula pulled Van Helsing towards him, releasing his fangs; he dug deep into Van Helsing's throat, the warm blood entering his mouth as he swallowed the sweet taste of revenge. He drained Van Helsing dry, flinging his dead body out of the way. He dropped to his knees beside the pile of dust that was once Poison. He picked up her wedding ring and noticed engravings inside it. 'Vladislaus Poison' was engraved inside the ring. Dracula realised that Poison had been wearing the wedding ring he gave her all along.

A horrible feeling of grief filled his entire body. He felt like someone had taken hold of his heart and was tearing it to pieces. Tears began to stream down his face as he began to wail, as the pain of loosing Poison again became too unbearable.

Dracula could finally feel emotions although this was an emotion he would have gladly given up.


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Dracula sat in his throne like chair, which was positioned at the end of the entrance hallway inside his castle. In this location Dracula could see all those who entered and exited his castle.

As Dracula had been the one who murdered Van Helsing, which had led to the demise of the Holy Order, he was given leadership over all over soulless demons. Many creatures' only source of food was humans; therefore it would be pointless to hunt them to extinction. To keep the humans under control, Dracula had sent small groups of demons to different parts of the world to watch over a small area of humans, and kill all those who posed a threat.

The last group had left the castle only moments ago; the last group was consisted of Verona, Aleera and Anna. Dracula no longer wanted his brides as company, although he did not send them far away in case he became lonely for their company.

Now the castle was empty, even his servants gone. The only noise to be heard was the howling of the wind.

Dracula sat, looking into nothingness a sombre look on his face. The only piece of Jewellery Dracula wore, which was the gold earring in his left ear, was no longer there. He had realised that Jewellery should not be worn just for show, so he got rid of it. The only pieces of Jewellery he wore, were Poison's wedding ring on his pinkie finger and a thin gold chain that hung just below the neckline on his top. Hanging from the chain was a small glass vile; inside it Dracula had stored Poison's ashes.

He had kept her ashes in hope that with the power he had gained after he killed Van Helsing, he may be able to find a way to bring her back. Dracula lifted a hand and closed it gently over the vile, as a single tear ran down the cheek of his emotionless face.

"Spend all your time waiting, for that second chance

For a break that would make it okay

There's always some reason, to feel not good enough

And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction, oh beautiful release

Memories seep from my veins

Let me be empty

Oh and weightless then maybe I'll find some peace tonight."

Sarah Mclachlan, Angel

_**Okay. I know the whole adding lyrics thing has been done to death. But I was listening to this song and realised it was a perfect description of Dracula's relationship with Poison.**_

_**Well that's all. I hope you enjoyed my story, and I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. As this was my first fan fic, I know it was a bit lacking in parts. But I can only get better from here.**_


End file.
